Customer networks and devices belonging to those networks number in the millions. Network administrators are charged with monitoring the customer networks and their devices, finding problems with the networks, and fixing the problems. Network administrators may encounter issues with their networks at any given time and, in conventional practice, implement “reactive” responses to the issues. Reactive responses involve manually performing diagnostic tests to troubleshoot the issues. This approach does not allow the network administrators to proactively avoid the issues, nor does it provide information indicating optimal network configurations. Conventionally, an administrator of a network may use a single type of network monitoring or analysis model to alert customers to adverse events in the network proactively. Disadvantageously, the network model may not be well suited to a particular configuration of the network, or introduce biases inherent in the particular model, which leads to sub-optimal monitoring/analysis of the network.